Shimura Shinpachi
| species= Human | gender= Male | hair= Black | eyes= Brown, wears glasses. | btype= | status= Live | height= 166 | weight= 55 | others= Right-handed. First Kiss given to Pandemonium | basic_info= Shimura Shinpachi (志村新八) is a member of the Yorozuya, a samurai in training and can be considered one of the three main protagonists of Gintama. He is the 'straight guy' of the series, delivering the requisite reality-checks or punchlines against other characters' farcical antics. He has limited dojo training, but inherited a dojo together with his older sister Shimura Tae called Koudoukan (恒道館), specialising in the Tendoumushin sword-fighting style (天堂無心流 - Tendou Mushin Ryuu). | appearance= Shinpachi has black hair and brown eyes. He wears a light blue keikogi with blue linings and a blue hakama. Bespectacled, many other characters have pointed out that Shinpachi's glasses are his charm point. Sakata Gintoki 坂田 銀時 even went as far as to say that Shinpachi's glasses make out 95% of him in Episode 126, and that they are more Shinpachi than Shinpachi himself, with the rest being 3% water and 2% garbage. Throughout the series he is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. | personality= Frequently teased by Sakata Gintoki, supposedly his employer and later on, by Yagyuu Kyuubei for having a 'sister-complex' for being overly attached to his sister. Because he is not as highly skilled as Kagura, he is often bullied by Kagura who literally gives him a physical thrashing. He takes charge of all the household chores in the Yorozuya due to his 'inclination to care for other people' (as he explained during the Goukon in Episode 88). All of the above, combined with his plain bespectacled look made him the archetypal downtrodden nerdy character. In Episode 106 he was portrayed as a horse with eye-glasses while the others were shown as warriors on horses. Whenever Makoto, the 'Centaur' character/mascot played by Gintoki with Kagura as a corpse makes an appearance, Shinpachi is the hind quarters of the horse (for example Episode 124). To expand: * Rabid fan of fictional pop-idol Otsuu in the same series, gets so moved by her songs that tears fall down whenever he listens to her songs * Leader of the Terakado Tsuu's Imperial Guards ... * likes to sing, but is totally tone-deaf * according to Gintoki in Episode 126, shinpachi is made up of 95% eye-glasses, remaining 5% comprises 3% water and 2% rubbish * Has studied sword fighting at his families dojo * Although his fighting abilities are not as strong as his two friends , Kagura with her monstrous strength and Gintoki with his sword mastery, he has be shown to be able to fight with not only his sword but in boxing and with his intelligence. He was able to knock back Kyubei in Episode 81 and fight with Toshi using boxing in Episode 163 and figure out a way to get past Hijikata's human wall in Episode 159 | story= | quotes= | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} | trivia= | navigation= }} __INDEX__ Category:Wear glasses